1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an X-ray detecting panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic waves having wavelengths in the range of tens of pm to several nm. These rays exhibit high transmission and linearity, and also exhibit good penetration through a subject.
During an X-ray operation, some X-rays penetrate the subject while others are absorbed according to the density of the subject. The amount of X-rays which penetrates through the subject may be different from the amount of X-rays that were directed toward the subject before penetration. Through X-ray detection, the inside of the subject may be imaged by measuring the amount of X-rays penetrating the subject.
Early generation X-ray detection captured images on film or magnetic tape. Recently, a digital semiconductor detector has been used. A digital semiconductor detector converts X-rays and/or visible light into electrical signals. The converted electrical signals are then transformed into digital signals by a readout integrated circuit (ROIC) for viewing.
A variety of X-ray detection methods have been proposed. Examples include a direct detection method and an indirect detection method. In a direct detection method, electron-hole pairs generated in direct response to X-rays are detected. In an indirect detection method, X-rays are converted into visible light using a scintillator. The visible light is then detected in order to produce a viewable image.
Generally, the direct detection method may be implemented with fewer steps than the indirect detection method. However, the direct detection method may have low conversion efficiency of X-rays and the lifespan of a semiconductor layer that converts X-rays into electrical signals may be relative short. Because of these drawbacks, the indirect detection method has been the method of choice in many applications.